


Omega Bobby.

by Nitocris



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Iceman's Omega potential is finally released.





	Omega Bobby.

Beta – Moviemom44

Standard disclaimer - I don't possess any rights to Marvel, blah, blah, blah...

This story was inspired by some other X-Men fanfic I once read in here - Hanahakk's "Eating the Universe" with Forge in the main role. This idea danced in my head for some time and I thought it to be too good to be wasted :)

Omega Bobby

Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, lived to see himself ascend to the peak of his abilities. All the strenuous training he had done for so many years, always hoping his Omega potential would be released one day and allow him to join the ranks of the creme de la creme of the most talented mutants that ever walked the Earth, had finally paid off. His dream of reaching the peak of his power came true.

From the time he was a teenager and learned he was able to control all the moisture in the air, to the time he discovered he had the power to transform his flesh from a solid state to a gaseous one-making him like living human steam-he had dreamed about attaining the very pinnacle of his mutant potential and this was what happened at last. Iceman got a chance to discover what amazing possibilities Fate had up its sleeve for him and his powers when one day Emma Frost, a mutant telepath, possessed his body. She exhibited a much higher level of control over it than he could himself. For many months afterward, Bobby dreamed of being able to travel as a solid, gas or liquid, changing his density at will. He also fantasized about freezing the bodily fluids of his enemies.

If only he could actually do it...Emma might have been better at controlling his body than he was, but he promised himself he would be just as good, that he would master all the abilities his own body kept hidden inside like some precious pearl the existence of which remains a mystery in the oyster until someone opens it. Then, all his foes would kneel down to him, surprised at this new unexpected rush of Iceman's powers they never knew he had.

But now his days of envying other Omega mutants who had mastered their powers were behind him. He smiled softly at the pale, bitter memories. Now he was capable of manipulating his own body in all the ways he wanted, delightfully aware he finally was capable of reaching his potential after all those years of impatient waiting and embitterment that overtook him when he let himself think that maybe it was all for nothing. But he wouldn't think about that now. He had made it and that was all that mattered.

Bobby smiled to himself, admiring his shining, crystalline body, the body of pure organic ice in which the man could live forever. His body was now obedient to his will. It was strong and hard, capable of repelling the most furious attacks anybody would ever dare to launch against him. He could also turn his body into a stream of water, a form just as dangerous as the previous one; nobody could guess the river he mixed his molecules with only gave him additional strength. Yes, Iceman was the king of the water element in all respects. He looked with satisfaction at his ice form, the frozen water he was made of now was hard as rock, with numerous spikes protruding outward that only made him look like even more of a tough guy.

But it was time for a change. Iceman smiled maliciously, imagining his enemies-he so wished they were near him now-and concentrated on the molecules creating his new body. They started to rearrange, changing their position to make the man of ice melt, leaving a puddle in the place where he stood a moment ago, the little ice spikes tinkling as they hit the ground before they too melted away. It was a strange feeling, becoming pure liquid, yet such a pleasant one. He let the feeling embrace his whole body as it melted away and he was reduced to a shapeless blob of deathly water. Before achieving the peak of his Omega potential, little did he know how pleasurable an experience morphing into water was. And he didn't want it to end too soon.

Bobby Drake opened his eyes, gasping at this sudden delight. He winked, surprised at the darkness which surrounded him. It was just a dream, a dream about discovering his full Omega mutant potential. He had thought about it so much before going to bed that his desire had followed him into his dreams. Just a dream, what a pity. In the morning, he would need to spend some time training, pushing himself once again toward his ultimate goal, the thing of which his dream was a delightful promise. But that would be in the morning; now there was time for sleep. Iceman sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but something was wrong. He could feel it. There was some smell surrounding him – easily recognizable. With one quick movement, he tore his quilt off to bare his bed. Looking at the sheet, he realized there had been something more to the dream about transforming himself into sentient water. There on the sheet was a pale yellow puddle.


End file.
